


Fool at his dumbest peak

by Mkuwu



Series: Working it out [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, this is my first work soo-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkuwu/pseuds/Mkuwu
Summary: It's April fools! Kokichi may have taken something too far.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Working it out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685212
Kudos: 101





	Fool at his dumbest peak

Komaeda thinks it's cute how Kokichi does harmless pranks and telling his classmates silly jokes. Kokichi had always gone all out during April Fools. Komaeda watched as his boyfriend prepared each plan carefully, giddy and all. Throughout the whole day though, he hadn't spoken to his boyfriend at all. He can't wait to see the amazing plan Kokichi would prepare for him! Last April fools, he had dressed as a clown and told everyone it was his birthday, his D.I.C.E memebers had even prepared a small party for him and his classmates. Kokichi had received many kisses from his boyfriend afterwards. He hopes his luck wouldn't get in the day of his boyfriend shining through. You can't stop Kokichi once he makes up his mind.

-

As most of his days, his luck came to ruin the day. he had slipped on a banana peel and fallen face first on some peaces of glass vase that had been toppled down fist due to him. His face is covered with bandages. The second bad thing that had happen that day is that he some how managed to get a large paper cut on the palm of his had. He didn't get to eat at lunch due to him losing his money.

Komaeda softly sighs, tucking a curl of his hair behind his ear. Knocking on Kokichi's dorm room door, wanting some comfort. They both tend to spoil each other.

As the door creaked open, an annoyed looking face had emerged. Komaeda is just a tad bit startled at the small scowl on his beloveds face.

"Oh, It's just you..."

Kokichi had unenthusiastically stated, letting Komaeda in.

Kokichi had always pried Komaeda on how his day had gone, due to wanting Komaeda to see that he can talk his ear off just as he does to his. It became a habit not to just talk about their day when needed too.

So Komaeda talked, and talked. seated at the edge of Kokichi's bed. Kokichi meanwhile messed around with his computer.

Until Komaeda notices Kokichi paying no attention, He shuffles a bit nervously as he begins to speak again

"Kichi I-

"You're too loud Ko! Mind shutting up?"

Kokichi had cut him off angrily. Komaeda snapped his jaw shut for a moment.

Getting up from Kokichi's bed Komaeda's lip trembled lightly. As he held onto his stomach

"That's not funny..Kichi"

"I'm not trying to be funny! You're just way too damn annoying!"

Komaeda felt like a burden.

"I'm leaving.."

He practically mumbled as Kokichi as well mumbled a soft "good riddance"

Komaeda chewed on his bottom lip as he began making his way towards Kokichi's door. On the verge of tears. His chest ached. 

Nagito hand gripped on the door handle when-

A loud boisterous laugh emitted as the sound of someone getting off of a bed was also heard by Komaeda. Then a hand on his back. The laugh continues as Kokichi's arms wrapped around his waist.

The loud laugh of Kokichi continued then began to change more into soft giggles

Komaeda had accidentally let out a small whine and quickly Kokichi had gone quite.

"..Hey.."

Oma hold tightens his grip on Komaeda when he begins to feel his partner cry. His throat tightens.

".Sorry..I-Come here"

So Kokichi drags him to the bed murmuring soft sorrys in between kisses

And Komaeda let's himself drown to his lovers embrace.

-

"Mhhm"

Komaeda whines out once he had woken up, rubbing his eyes he took notice on the empty space to his right.

"Mornin' sleepyhead! You enjoy your sleep, sweettums?"

Nagito looked up to see Kokichi holding a box of doughnuts. Cheery and all.

"You don't have to forgive me right now..I'm sorry..just eat breakfast, please?"

So Komaeda listens, as Kokichi clings onto him with kisses swarming him once again.


End file.
